The Beatles Playlist
by panchokazu
Summary: Ally Dawson was a loner in her school and neighborhood. Her best friend lived in the other side of the city and they barely see each other. Until one night, they go have dinner at a singing resturant and when a blonde boy sings, she isn't able to get him out of her mind. The boy turns out to be her new neighbor, and new love interest. All the songs used are by The Beatles.*HIATUS*
1. The Cave

**Hey guys! This is my new story with songs by the Beatles. Sometimes, it'll be recognized that the song used is by the Beatles but other times they'll be "written by the characters". Do I make sense? I hope so... **_  
_

* * *

_1, 2, 3, 4! _

I walked into "The Cave" with my best friend, Trish, by my side. I really wanted to go home, read or write something. "The Cave" is a restaurant where you can sing, which is awesome, but I really didn't feel like singing today. A blonde boy was in the stage, singing an awesome song and dancing incredibly well.

_Well, she was just 17_

_You know what I mean_

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare_

_So how could I dance with another _

_When I saw her standing there_

The song was pretty catchy. I found myself tapping my foot along with the beat thinking how do people come up with this lyrics?

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_

_That before too long I'd fall in love with her_

_She wouldn't dance with another _

_When I saw her standing there_

Trish and I found an empty table and we sat there, waiting for someone to take our orders.

"So, are you enjoying this?" She asked me, practically screamed at me.

"Yes, It's really fun!" I yell back. The music was so loud that it was barely possible for me to listen to whatever Trish said next. I only nodded and looked back towards the stage. The blonde guy took the microphone with him and left the stage, but he still was singing.

_Well, my heart went "boom"_

_When I crossed that room_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

He walked up to a redhead girl and started dancing with her.

_Woah, we danced through the night_

_And we held each other tight_

_And before too long I fell in love with her_

_Now I'll never dance with another _

_Since I saw her standing there_

He left the girl and picked up another one, but this time, she was blonde. Wow this guy has talent.

_Well, my heart went "boom"_

_When I crossed that room_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

He left the girl and returned to the stage.

_Woah, we danced through the night_

_And we held each other tight_

_And before too long I fell in love with her_

_Now I'll never dance with another _

_Since I saw her standing there_

_Since I saw her standing there_

_Since I saw her standing there _**(1)**

The song finished and we all clapped loudly.

"Thank you!" The boy says through the mic and left the stage.

I turned to Trish and I noticed her eyes were wide open. "Wow that guy knows how to sing!"

"And dance." I corrected her she nodded and we went on with dinner. I man came and asked for our orders. I ordered a simple pasta while Trish chose something more sophisticated.

"So, this dinner is for?" I ask once the man left.

"This dinner is for you coming here and enjoying a little night with your best friend." She picked up her glass of water and clinked it with mine.

"You're being dramatic. I see you everyday at school _and _after school." I said giggling. She just shrugged in response. "Hey, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She nodded and I stood up.

After getting to the bathroom, I knocked the door to see if there was someone, but apparently not. So I went inside and did my necessities and then walked out. Just as I stepped put I walk into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The person said. I looked up only to see the blonde boy who sang.

"Oh! No, I'm the one who should be sorry." I say. The boy smiled and started to walk past me. "Hey." I say turning to him. I turned around and looked at me. "You sing really well. And dance." I smile at him and he returned it.

"Thank you. I guess it's some sort of gift." He says and I chuckle a little.

"Then you should appreciate that 'gift'" I answered. He smiled and I smile back. "Well bye. I have to go and I guess you have to go to the restroom, so..."

"It was nice talking to you." He says. I thank him and go back to Trish.

"What took you so long?" She asked me once I got to our table, which had our ordered food placed in it.

"I walked into the singing boy and told him how well he sang and everything." I say simply. I couldn't wait to devour the food in front of me.

We ate in silence, enjoying every song that the people sang. They were all catchy and entertaining, but non of them were as fun as the one that the blonde guy sang. It was something different, something with a little more soul. I've never heard that song before, maybe he wrote it. He sang it with so much soul that I don't know what to say.

After we finished our meal, I insisted on paying but Trish kept on saying that she was the one who invited me so she had to pay. At the end, she ended up paying put I promised that the next time we went out to dinner, I was the one paying.

She took me home, I thanked her and we said our goodbyes. As I walked inside, I couldn't help but keep thinking about the blonde guy. I sat in my computer and typed "my heart went boom when I crossed that room." Nothing related to a song appeared. So, he wrote it. That's why he sang with so much passion.

I looked out of the window only to see another window. The house nest to mine was abandoned and it was kind of freaky sleeping next to the window that showed another window from that house, but I didn't really care. Who would want to live there? Next to a weird family who's father owned a music store, mother lived in Africa and daughter, me, wrote songs and worked with my dad for living.

* * *

**Liked it? Please review, follow and favorite! **

**1. I Saw Her Standing There - The Beatles (duh.)**

**-courage**


	2. Next Door

I woke up the next morning by the sound of a moving truck that came from downstairs. I groaned, but slid out of bed and the first thing I noticed was the window next door. It was full of boxes inside. What? I shook my head and looked again; the boxes were still there. My eyes open widely and I run downstairs as fast as I can and screaming my soul out.

"Ally! What's wrong?" My dad asked me once he saw me. I hug him and start breathing deeply.

"Dad dad dad dad dad dad" I said while panting. That was the scariest thing ever! Last night, I swear I didn't see boxes inside that room. How come the next morning, out of nowhere, there are pretty little boxes? This doesn't make sense!

"Darling? Darling what's wrong?" He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. I explained everything about the boxes and his expression softened. "No, baby, there are no such thing as ghosts, or whatever, next door. We have new neighbors, that's all." He smiled and patted my right shoulder.

What? Neighbors? Since when? What is going on? "Dad, what neighbors?"

I frown and go to the fridge to grab myself some breakfast.

"Some new neighbors that we'll meet later on." I poured some milk in my bowl full of cereal and sat at the table. I started devouring my meal while my father spoke. "Can you call Trish? I want her to stay with you today because I have to work until late today." He looked at me and I nodded my head. "Good. Talking about work, I'm gonna go now." He gave a kiss to the top of my head and left.

I finished my food and looked at the clock. 11:57. Trish should be up by now. I stood up and rose up the stairs. I took out an acceptable outfit and called Trish. After talking with her, she agreed coming.

Of course, what was I gonna do for 30 minutes before she arrived? Well, that's simple. I took out my songbook and sat on the piano that was located inside my bedroom.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer -_

I stopped singing when I heard something hit my window. I cautiously turned around and screamed when I saw the same blonde from yesterday in the house next door. I made a double-take, just to make sure that I was seeing right, and sure I was.

I walked up to the window and opened it. There was a small step located before it so I sat down in it and started talking with the boy.

"Hi!" He says. "I'm Austin Moon. I just moved here this morning." He smiled at me, showing me his teeth. I couldn't help but smile back. So, Austin, huh. That was your name. Maybe he doesn't remember about last night.

"I'm Ally Dawson, it's nice to meet you." I say, still smiling.

"Same here. Hey, I was just about to unpack my stuff and I couldn't help but hear that song. You wrote it?"

"Yes, I did."

"That's awesome!" He said enthusiastically. " You look kind of familiar." He frowned and looked at me, up and down. "Yesterday, were you at 'The Cave'?"

"Yes. You are that blonde dude who was singing, weren't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You know it's kind of a coincidence that I move next to you the next day." He chuckled a little and I nodded in agreement. "About that song, it's really good!"

"Thank you! I was trying to see how it turned out until you threw something at my window. What was that anyway?"

"A paper clip." He shrugged.

"Seriously?" I look at him with an eyebrow raised and he just shrugs, again.

"So, you wrote it? But you haven't heard it with music?" He returns back to the conversation about my song.

"Most likely, yes. It's called 'Let It Be'" I explain.

"Why?" I was taken aback by that question. It's true, why is it called like that? There is no such this as why. Unless the answer to that is that 'let it be' is the most repeated phrase in the song.

"I don't know, because the song says it? I'm not sure." I say unsurely.

"Where did you get the inspiration?" He asked be once again.

"I don't know either. It's like my room in general is an inspiration." I giggle a little and he just smiles.

"Maybe it's not only your room. I've gotten pretty good inspiration since I got here. It's like this surroundings are magic." He says, waving his hand between mine and his house.

"Seems legit." I nodding. We were silent for a moment, and I wasn't sure how to continue that conversation, until I remembered about the song from last night.

"Can I ask you something?" We both say at the same time. We start laughing but then he tells me to ask him first, which I did.

"The song you sang last night, at 'The Cave', I really liked it. But when I came home and tried searching for it on my computer, it didn't appear. Yow wrote it?"

"Yup. Not the best one, but it's really catchy, isn't it?" He smirks and I nod my head. "Well, yes, I wrote it."

"So what was your question?" I remind him.

"I have a band and the rest of the members come to practice some songs here because I have all the instruments needed. It doesn't matter, does it?"

"You have a band? That's awesome! Of course, that is not a problem. I would love hearing you play some more music. You have an amazing voice and some good dancing skills." I praise him and I think I see a little bit of tint pink in his cheeks, but he just smirks.

"Some?" He raises an eyebrow.

"All of your dancing skills are good." I smile.

"Can I hear the song?" He suddenly asks me. I got over my stage fright last year, so what was there to lose. I nodded my head and headed over to the piano and stated playing.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted_

_There is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Yeah there will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy_

_There is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music,_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Yeah let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah let it be_

_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah let it be_

_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

I finish the song and he claps, like, so hard and fast. My lips move upward to form a giant smile.

"It's supposed to have more instruments, but I'm okay with that." I say shrugging.

"That song was amazing!" He exclaims. "Really, really good!"

"Thank you!" I laugh at his enthusiasm. I hear my phone ring and I excuse myself. I grab my phone and answer the call. It was Trish.

"Hey, Trish. Are you coming?"

_"I just called because I'm outside and I rang the doorbell but nobody opened. And you have neighbors."_

"Right. Um, I'll go open right now, just give me a minute." I end the call and turn to Austin. "I have to go answer the door, I'll be right back." He nods and I stand up and head downstairs. I answer the door and allow Trish inside.

* * *

**Liked it? Please review, follow and favorite! **

**I stopped it there because if I kept on with it, this chapter would be having at least 9,000 words; that's not how I work. So I have school today, that means homework, BUT I'll try and update more. **

**1. Let It Be -The Beatles (duh.)**

**-courage**


	3. Unpacking

**Guys, I might not be updating too soo because of school :(. But I'll write whenever I have the chance to. So you'll maybe last 2-8 days without updates or even weeks because some day, I can have writer's block, but not right now so here you go!**

* * *

I led Trish upstairs to my room. I noticed that Austin was still by the window , but this time, he was strumming an acoustic guitar. "Hey Austin." I start saying, making him look up from his beautiful, light brown instrument. "This is my best friend Trish. Trish, this is Austin, my new neighbor."

The waved at each other and Trish seemed to notice that he was the blonde guy from "The Cave". "You are that guy who sang!" She pointed out. "I loved that song, and Ally did too! She met you yesterday!" She started saying with a little more enthusiasm than the acceptable.

Austin just nodded along and smiled at everything she says. Suddenly, she asked if he had a band. "Yes, I do. I told Ally about it a while ago. It's called 'Cayenne'."

"Like the song." I suddenly blurt out. I receive a confused look from Trish and a surprised look from Austin. "A Beatles' song."

"How do you know?" Austin asks. "That song is not so popular. It's only instruments."

"I'm a big fan." I say. It's true, I _am _a big fan. I have every single album and I know every single song.

"She is extremely obsessed with them. I mean, did you see her room?" She pushed me to a side for Austin to get a better look. The window was big enough for him to see clearly. He could see every poster that were hanged in the wall in front of the window. Some of them were "Help!" and "Revolver". There were many other posters from them and many other bands but I won't waste your time naming them all.

"Wow, that's amazing." He said in awe. "I am a very big fan, too, but I hadn't had the chance to hang posters since I just came here today." He shrugged, but smiled.

Trish and I return to the same position we were before, sitting in the small step, leaning against the window to hear a little better."We can help you, if you want." Trish suddenly offered.

He looked thoughtful for a moment but then nodded. "Yes, I guess you could come. That way, my parents can meet our neighbor's daughter and her best friend."

We closed our windows and Trish and I walked to Austin's house. When we reached it, I knocked twice and by the third knock, Austin was already opening the door to us. We walked in and noticed that it's true, they hadn't started unpacking yet.

"Austin, dear, who's there?" I could hear a female voice coming from, what I thought, was the kitchen. A middle-aged woman came out. Her hair wavy and blonde and her face didn't look like a mother, but at the same time, it did. "Oh, hi. I'm Mimi Moon, Austin's mother. Nice to meet you." She extended a hand for Trish and I could shake, which we did, of course.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ally Dawson and this is Trish De La Rosa. We're old neighbors." I pointed out. She smiled at me and then looked at Austin.

"It's good that you already met new people. It's better to know at least someone from this place before starting school." She pinched Austin's cheek and turned to us, once again. "So, why are you here, girls? Want me to prepare some snacks?"

"Um, thank you, but that's okay. We came to help Austin, and you guys, to unpack the majority of your things. And I can see it is _a lot _of boxes so I think it's better to not make you do more stuff than you already need to do. But thank you, anyway." I smiled at her appreciatively.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear. That's really nice of you to come and give us a hand. That least I could do as a thank you is prepare you something. I've being told I'm an awesome cooker." She smirked jokingly and Austin, who was beside her and quiet the whole time, nodded his head up and down.

"If that wouldn't be a problem, then okay. Thank you." Trish butted in. I nodded afterwards. Mrs. Moon nodded her head and walked towards the kitchen, leaving us, teenagers, alone. That sounded weird...

"Wanna start unpacking the stuff in my room?" Austin suddenly says and we nod in response. He lead us up the stairs to his room. I went to the window that showed my room. I could see the piano, the posters, a shelf with my books and my wardrobe. Mental note: close the curtains after before showering.

"Ausitn?" Another female voice approached us. When the person talking appeared, I noticed she was younger than Austin. She looked like him, her hair was just darker, sort of brownish.

"Yes, Prudence?" So, Prudence was her name. Interesting name for a girl like her.

"Who are this girls?" She asked.

"This is Ally and Trish, our neighbors. Trish, Ally, this is Prudence, my beautiful 12 year-old sister." She walked up to us and shook our hands. Then walked up to Austin and whispered something into his ear and left smirking. I wonder what that was.

"What do we start with?" Trish asked. She was eyeing a big brown box while Austin answered.

You can start with whichever box you would like. If it's really big, you leave it to me." He smirked and walked over to the nearest box. Wow, he had the same smirk of his mother.

I looked to my left and opened the box that was located there. It contained posters and albums from different bands. "Hey, looked what I found here!" I exclaimed and raised a poster from The Rolling Stones. It was the famous tongue sticking out. I had one that was exactly the same, but it couldn't be seen from Austin's window 'cause it was pasted in the same wall where the window was. "I have this same poster, you know?" I took the poster and showed it to the owner.

He smiled and took it. "I love this poster. In my old house, it used to be beside of my bed. Here." I placed the poster in the wall that was to the left of his bed, where the window was located. I handed him the tape that was on top of the small table beside his bed and he taped the Rolling Stone poster. "Wanna put some music while working?"

"Well, this is not technically work, but sure." He took out his iPod and looked inside boxes for his speakers. When he finally found them, he played a playlist that contained music from Aerosmith, The Rolling Stones, Queen, Amy Winehouse, and many more random artists, good artists.

The first song that played was "Back in Black" by AC/DC. "Wow, you have a great taste in music!" I praised him.

"Thank you! You do, too." He praised back. We smiled and got back to "work". After I unpacked everything that contained my first box, I started organizing them. He had all kinds of albums and posters. I organized all the stacks of albums and taped every poster while Trish worked on his movies and tv-shows and Austin organized all his instruments. There were _a lot_ of instruments.

By the time we were finished with our first boxes, the song "Sweet Emotion", by Aerosmith, was playing and I found myself singing along.

"You know," Austin started saying. "That was one of the first songs I learned to play in guitar."

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "I _love_ how the guitar is used in this song. I practically love the whole song. It's just so... Epic and good." I admired Steven Tyler for his voice. It was so high and awesome!

"I know right!" Austin said after me. Suddenly, Austin's phone when off and he immediately picked it up. "You're here? ...Okay. I'll be downstairs in a minute." He hung up and looked at us exited. "You girls are going to meet the most awesome people in the world!" Then he left.

After a while, I heard chattering coming up from the stairs and a couple of guys, good looking guys, were coming inside the door. A redhead looked at me and walked to where I was standing. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ally, nice to meet you."I extended my hand for him to shake it, but instead, he grabbed my head and smelled my hair. Weird. He pulled away and sighed.

"I'm Dez!" I yelled. I jumped a little from the sudden shout and nodded my head slowly.

"Excuse him, he's a bit strange." A brunette with blue eyes said beside him. He was handsome. "I'm Elliot, and you are?" He said.

"I'm Ally." Dez went away and skipped towards Trish, who was fishing through Austin's iPod, trying to find a song from this century. I looked back at Elliot and extended my hand. He shook it strongly and then a black-haired boy walked over to us. This one looked handsome too.

"Hi, Ally, I'm George." He had a british accent that made me melt. I've always loved british boys. Their voices are always so hot and sexy. I mean, what kind of girl would not love a british boy? We shook hands and Austin proceeded to talk.

He paused the music that came from his iPod and spoke up. "Guys, you already met Ally and Trish, my new neighbors. Now, Ally, Trish, we are going to practice some songs and then we'll continue unpacking, okay?" We all nodded. "Well, you girls could stay if you want or you can leave. It's your choice."

"We'll stay." Trish immediately said and I just shrugged. Now that I stop and think about it, Mrs. Moon never brought us those snacks she was going to prepare. I didn't mind that much, I wasn't that hungry. Austin and his band placed themselves the following way: Austin, guitar and singing; Elliot, base; George, another guitar; Dez, drums.

Austin counted and they started performing.

_You tell me that you've got everything you want_

_And your bird can sing_

_But you don't get me, you don't get me_

They harmonized perfectly.

_You say you've seen Seven Wonders and your bird is green_

_But you can't see me, you can't see me_

_When your prized possessions start to wear you down_

_Look in my direction, I'll be round, I'll be round_

George did the same solo from the beginning.

_When your bird is broken will it bring you down_

_You may be awoken, I'll be round, I'll be round_

_You tell me that you've heard every sound there is_

_And your bird can swim_

_But you can't hear me, you can't hear me _**(1)**

George finished the song do the solo once again and we all clapped.

If they keep doing songs like that, I wouldn't mind having Austin and his band performing everyday.

* * *

**Liked it? Please review, follow and favorite!**

**1. And Your Bird Can Sing by The Beatles.**

**-courage**


End file.
